Excuse me, but we're having some difficulties
by x0love-anime0x
Summary: I TOLD YOU IT WAS TOO BIG! IT WON'T COME OUT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU! NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Nejiten slight romance I guess? :D


**Hehe, omg, I've been writing all of these strange things! Gr, what's wrong with my mind? Lol, inspired by other great works of fiction then I guess! I wanted to do a Nejiten fic since I've been doing too many SasuSaku ones. Lol, :D**

"Did you like it?" Neji's voice came out in a small whisper, and his lavender eyes gazed at her expectantly.

Tenten looked at her teammate/crush and smiled. "It was great."

His face turned tomato red and he looked down in embarrassment. Then, he looked back up at her smiling face.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it," he said softly as her head lay against his chest.

They sat in silence for a while, but then Neji decided to speak.

"Ok, I'm going to take it out now," Neji shifted, but then his face went blank.

"Tenten……" The brunette looked up at the boy. "It won't come out."

Tenten's face was expressionless. At least, for a little while.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!" Neji cringed as he stared at his crush. Her face was red with fury and her eyebrows knotted together.

"I told you it was too big! It won't come out! What did I tell you?! Now what are we going to do?"

Neji sighed in exasperation. He wiggled it a little bit, but in response, a small hiss came out. "It hurts Neji……"

"I'm sorry, but try to bear with it," Neji tried again, using some of his strength but not all so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Owwie…….Neji, its sensitive there!" Her chocolate eyes became watery and she winced as she tried to wiggle around.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She wailed quietly as Neji tried once more. He sighed and gazed at Tenten apologetically.

Tenten winced, but her mood darkened as her friends came charging in.

"WAH! What are you guys doing? It's so intimate! Wait, what's wrong?" Sakura immediately turned worried as she saw her friend's cheeks strewn with tears. Neji's face was right besides her, and his expression was filled with regret and panic.

The pink-haired girl turned towards the brunette boy and glared. "Did you do something to hurt her?!"

Neji blushed and pointed. Ino immediately understood the situation.

"I'll get something so you'll be able to slide it out!" Ino announced before dashing off towards the kitchen.

Hinata's worried eyes flitted over the two. "Father's not going to be very happy you know?"

Similar white eyes stared back at her in worry. "Make sure he doesn't come over here."

Soon, the blonde girl returned back with a bunch of stuff in her hands. Neji's eyebrows went up as he saw that the girl had chocolate sauce in her hands.

"What the hell?!" The pink-haired girl had spoken out his thoughts. Ino just shrugged.

"There wasn't anything else slippery and liquidy!" Ino pouted as Hinata gave Neji the chocolate sauce.

He placed some on his fingers and coated the red area. Tenten whimpered softly.

"Neji, it's still not coming out." Neji pulled, but alas! She was correct.

Then, the blonde gave him some vanilla ice cream. Neji sighed at the blue-eyed girl's choices, but still placed a little bit of ice cream onto his finger.

It didn't work.

Hinata handed the butter to him. He applied it lightly around the marred flesh. Then, he pulled again.

Tenten cried out loudly as it went out with a sick "pop". Neji smiled proudly as Tenten rubbed the sore area.

"Well, that's finished! We'll leave you guys back to where you were," Ino gave an evil smile as she pulled the other two girls out of the room.

The two brunettes blushed; steam came out of their ears. Tenten then gave Neji a small glare.

But to her surprise, he was licking the area that was now covered in small bits of ice cream, chocolate sauce, and a little bit of butter. Her face returned to the cherry red it had been minutes ago.

"Neji!" She placed her gaze on him as he pulled away. He gave a small smile.

"It's clean now," Tenten rolled her eyes at his blunt response.

A smile went across her lips. "That was an interesting way of confessing."

They sat in silence for a while. But then, it was interrupted by the fourteen-year old girl.

"Next time, listen when I tell you that your IPod earphones were too big!"

**Haha, enjoyed it? Lol, I read something similar and wanted to write a fanfiction on it. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
